EyePatches
by MinxJaguar
Summary: Akito & Agito are fifteen year-old twin brothers, and live with Kaito, their older brother...what could possibly happen next? I really have no clue, lol bad summary, and let's see what happens! T for Agito's potty mouth.
1. Sprinkles

**A/N: so, this is my first Air Gear story, I hope it ends up being longer, but who knows…this might be it. Well, I just had to make a somewhat funny fic with Akito and Agito in it. **

**Warning: I wrote this at three in the morning, so some things just may not make sense…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear –sobs- or Agito & Akito –sobs- maybe someday…**

**Chapter one- Sprinkles!**

"What's with the blue hair? And what's with this silly eye patch? Huh, shorty?" Some random jerk teased Akito as he walked home. Akito was silent. "Fine then, I'll see for myself!" The jerk had the guts to actually take it, leaving Akito awkwardly covering up his bad eye.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Agito yelled, very pissed off, at the jerk for teasing his twin, but mostly at himself for letting Akito wander ahead unprotected.

"Oh, so shorty has a clone, go figure" the jerk laughed.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with," Agito said.

"What are you going to do to me? Huh? You couldn't hurt a fly-" Agito kicked the guy in the stomach, and when he hunched over he punched him in the face. "Oh, shit! Just have the stupid eye patch then!" He threw it at Agito and ran away. The small piece of fabric landed in the street.

"Akito, you shouldn't let people mess with you like that," said a very concerned Agito, Akito just looked at the ground, with his good eye. Agito picked up the eye patch off the street and dusted it off. "Do you want it back, or do you just want to get a new one when we go home?"

"I'll wait, and thanks," Akito whispered.

"Oh, come on! Where's the loud innocent Akito that I love?" Akito just stared at Agito. "How about after we get ya' a new patch we go get some ice cream?"

"Really?" Agito nodded. "YAY!" Akito ran to his house screaming happily. Agito followed closely, making sure to avoid other encounters.

When they got to their small house they were very relieved to see their older brother, Kaito, was no where it sight. Agito went straight to the room he shared with his twin. He grabbed an eye patch from the stash he made, it case something like today happened.

"Akito!" Agito yelled for the other boy, and he ran from the small kitchen with some makeshift sandwiches. As much as that boy loved cooking, he couldn't make ice cubes, but he seemed to be getting better. Akito finally was able to make decent peanut butter and jelly sandwiches without catching the house on fire; Kaito got especially pissed when that happened. "Here," Agito put the white eye patch over the other boy's right eye, and took one of the sandwiches.

"Ooh, I haven't had one this white in a while" Akito said happily dancing around. "Oh, Agito can we ride our trecks? Please, please, please?" Akito flashed his puppy dog eyes and Agito just gave him the darned skates.

"Please, refrain from hurting yourself"

"I'll try" Akito promised, but then held his sandwich with his teeth so he could put on his air trecks, and started mumbling something. Agito set down his sandwich on a small table in the hall and put on his skates then picked it up and took a huge bite. "Grrr" Akito growled fiddling with the clasps of his air trecks.

"What?" Agito questioned, Akito just looked very angrily at the treck. "Here, sit on the table and hold my sandwich, I'll fix em' for you." He fixed up the skates, with much difficulty, considering Akito wouldn't stop swinging his legs. "There."

"Yay, ice cream time!" Akito squealed running over his brother and racing towards the door. The boys both downed their sandwiches and flew towards the ice cream parlor in a matter of minutes. "Are we there yet?" Akito whined, getting impatient.

"Akito, I can see it from here"

"Omigosh, I can't see it! Does that mean I'm going blind in my good eye? Nooooooo!"

"Calm down you crazy"

"Never!" Akito quickly jumped over Agito and some stairs, not even stopping to walk in the doors of the building. "Found it!" He yelled as he went inside.

"Oh, god" Agito face palmed the mightiest face palm ever seen, blocking out his vision in his good eye. He went straight through the door crashing into Akito.

"And you told me 'to refrain from hurting **myself!**'" Akito smirked, stood up and adjusted his new patch that had shifted.

"Oh, noes! I can't see anything!" Agito screeched, flailing his arms and legs around.

"Calm down, your eye patch just switched over to your other eye."

"Oh, yeah, of course that's what happened. Heh," Agito nervously laughed while he switched back the piece of fabric.

"What should I get?" Akito dropped all seriousness, and went back to his air headed self. Although, he is a lot smarter than people give him credit for. "Ooh, I think I'll get the birthday cake with rainbow sprinkles. **Lots** of them," he giggled maniacally. Agito just shook his head.

"We'll have a large double chocolate brownie cone and a large birthday cake cone with lots of rainbow sprinkles" Agito ordered for both of them, slightly getting carried away.

"Are you sure? You kids are kind of tiny to eat all that ice cream," the girl behind the counter questioned.

"We may not look it, but we're fifteen, so just give us the fucking ice cream," Agito said, very pissed. The girl didn't say another word. Agito paid for the cones silently; he had the perfect change, seeing as he and Akito get the same thing every time they visit. Akito took the ice cream, which was not an easy task seeing as they both barely cleared the counter, and handed Agito his. "Let's go." The boys quickly rode out of the parlor, but it wasn't before long that the ice cream was gone, and the sun was setting.

"Shit!" Even Akito didn't want to go home. They knew Kaito would be waiting to beat the crap out of them for being late, and as soon as he saw Akito's bright white eye patch he be pissed that the twins were wasting 'his' money.

"Maybe, we can make it home quickly and change it for a less white one," Akito nodded, knowing exactly what Agito was talking about.

When they got to their home, Kaito's monstrous car was in the driveway, so they snuck in through their bedroom window. Akito went straight to the stash and found a slightly grey patch; Agito got that one in case something like **this **happened. It was not often that Kaito was home, so they forgot. The boys both slipped off their trecks quickly and stashed them under what they considered 'beds.' They quickly threw a bunch of papers on each other's beds and began sorting through for their homework.

"Ah ha- wait, what? You are doing homework; somehow I wasn't expecting this…" Kaito said when he threw open the door. "Well, clean up these papers; I'll be gone on a stakeout, so bye!" He left. The boys waited for the door to close to speak, Kaito was in a nice mood now, but if they said something they'd probably set him off.

"Well, he was in a good mood…"Akito said.

"I know, it scares me," Agito replied.

"This isn't going to end well…"

"Not at all."


	2. Christmas part I

**A/N: I think I'm way overdue for an update now, and I suppose I should give my nice reviewers a good Christmas present!**

**Also, a thank you to my first reviewer MinasakaRyoo, and all my other reviewers too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not owneth Akito or Agito. Or any other characters here…**

**Chapter Two: Christmas! [An off-the-plot-story]**

**[sidenote: this completely doesn't fit in with the plot of Air gear-at all, heh heh oops]**

"Omigosh!" Akito screamed, remembering what day it was. (It just so happened it was five-thirty and Kaito was on a trip)

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Agito groaned, quite pissed off.

"It's Christmas!"

"Holy shit, it's December already?" Agito asked getting up.

"Do you live under a rock?"

"Well, obviously I live here."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Well, I didn't really know it was Christmas so…I didn't…" Agito forgot every important day of the year, including his birthday, so every single time a holiday came around he never had anything for Akito.

"It's fine, so what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go out? We can go skating."

"Yay!"

[LINE BREAK]

"Hey Agito, there is a group of people on Air Treks over there" Akito pointed towards a group of kids one with black spiky hair another with a beanie, and a rather tubby kid. Akito swerved towards them and Agito followed in suit.

"Hiya!" Akito waved to them.

"Hey!" the black haired kid wave-saluted** (that weird thing Ikki does…I tend to do it too now haha)**.

**-OMIGOSH, I'm so sorry, but I have to go to bed now I'll finish before I leave for vacation[i hope] I just wanted to put something up!-**


	3. Sorry guys

**A/N: I'd like to apologize to anyone following this story, because honestly it lost my attention. I wrote this 2 years ago, so I couldn't continue this even if I wanted to. My writing now shames this and well I have no idea what the plotline was supposed to be. I think I wrote chapter 2 for this, but it sucked really bad and I would die before I ever dared to type that up. I don't know if I wrote anything else for it besides that because I'm on a different computer. So, sorry for not doing anything about this…I probably should've just threw this up 2 years ago instead of promising more. So, yeah. Sorry. I still love everyone that favorited this or followed it though. You guys are great. Bye.**

**-Kat**

**P.S. - to make this clear, this story is not ever going to be finished. **

**P.P.S. - I just read it and cringed. Why did anyone even read it in the first place? **


End file.
